1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to an oscillator circuit, and more specifically, to an oscillator amplifier with input clock detection.
2. Related Art
Oscillator circuits are typically used to generate clock signals for use within an integrated circuit. An oscillator circuit may include a crystal oscillator amplifier which uses a crystal as an external source. In this case, the crystal oscillator amplifier receives an input signal from the crystal and provides an output signal that is out of phase with respect to the input signal. The input and output signals can then be used to produce a clock signal. However, in such some situations, rather than using a crystal as the external source, users of the oscillator amplifier circuit may use an external source other than a crystal from which to produce the clock signal. In doing so, the oscillator amplifier may no longer operate correctly or reliably, thus resulting in an incorrect or unreliable clock signal.